ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Disney World Broadcast Premieres
This is for World Premiere Broadcast on Toon Disney. 1998 *The Prince and the Pauper *The Sword in the Stone *The Rescers *The Rescuers Down Under *Alice in Wonderland *A Goofy Movie *The Brave Little Toaster *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Aristocats *Dumbo *The Return of Jafar *Fun and Fancy Free *Jingle Bell Rock! *Hollywood Hounds *Bluetoes the Christmas Elf 1999 *Rover Dangerfield *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Pippi Longstocking *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Three Caballeros *James and the Giant Peach *Animalympics *The Pebble and the Penguin *Babes in Toyland *The Land Before Time *Rock-A-Doodle *Sonic Christmas Blast *Here Come the Littles *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Mickey and the Beanstalk 2000 *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Caludron *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *A Disney Halloween *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *The Secret of NIMH *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July 2001 *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Cats Don't Dance *Balto *Faeries *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe of the Mists *The Swan Princess *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Hercules *Charlottle's Web *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!) *Belle's Magical World *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island *Lapitch the Shoemaker *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Madeline: Lost in Paris *The Santa Claus Brothers *Lucky and Zorba 2002 *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *A Bug's Life *Tarzan *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Dinosaur *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Kiki's Delivery Service *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Atlantis: Milo's Return *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Race for Your Life Charlie Brown *Sabrina: Friends Forever *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountain *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstien *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage 2003 *Doug's 1st Movie *The Care Bears Movie *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) *Mickey's House of Villains *The Emperor's New Groove *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom 2004 *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Lion King *Quest for Camlot *The Tigger Movie *Mulan *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch! The Movie *The Lion King 1/12 *Mole's Christmas *Annabelle's Wish *Muppets from Space *The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Recess School's Out *Return to Neverland *Jett Jackson: The Movie *Dragons: Fire & Ice *Dragons: Metal Ages *Digimon: The Movie *Beyblade: Fierce Battle *SchoolHouseRock! 2005 *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *Piglet's Big Movie *Max Keeble's Big Move *Mulan II *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street *The Proud Family Movie *Pokémon: Jirachi—Wish Maker *Roger Rabbit (1989 - 1993) *Spy Kids *Trollz: Best Friends for Life *Kim Possible: A Stich in Time *Kim Possible: So the Drama *Kong: King of Atlantis *Digimon: Runaway Locomon *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon *The Christmas Orange *The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie *Monsters, Inc. *Trollz: Best Friends for Life *Inspector Gadget (1999) 2006 *The Incredibles *Treasure Planet *Finding Nemo *Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams *Hurbie: Fully Loaded *Tarzan II *Pokémon Heroes *The Country Bears *Silverwing: A Glimpson of Son *Silverwing: Towers of Fire *Snow Dogs *Toy Warrior *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *The Jungle Book 2 *The Little Vampire *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot *Teacher's Pet (2004) *102 Dalmatians *Air Bud: World Pup *The Haunted Mansion *The Polar Express *Bambi II *Bionicle: Mask of Lights *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Lilo & Stitch II: Stitch Has a Glitch *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 2007 *Up, Up and Away *Leroy and Stitch *Aladdin *Home on the Range *Balto III: Wings of Charge *Chicken Little *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *The Wild *Digimon: Island of Dreams *Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon *Pokémon 4Ever *Spy Kids 3: Game Over *The Scream Team *The Shaggy Dog *Valiant *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 2008 *Around the World in 80 Days *Frankenweenie *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Minutemen *Sky High *Superman: Brainiac Attacks *The Ultimate Christmas Present *Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Toon Disney